mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Lyrica Lilac/Galeria
1ª Temporada O Convite Extra Upper-class ponies looking at Rarity S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Fluttershy on the catwalk S1E20.png Royal Ribbon, Lyrica and Caesar admire Fluttershy S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Displeased audience S1E20.png Happy audience S1E20.png Happy audience 2 S1E20.png As Crônicas das Marcas Filly Applejack Manehattan streets S1E23.png Applejack walks through Manehattan S1E23.png Young Applejack tongue-tied S1E23.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Canterlot S1E26.png Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Rarity's Fantasy S01E26.png Rarity ends her solo S1E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 before S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 after S01E26.png Caesar, Royal Ribbon, Sealed Scroll, and Lyrica singing after Rainbow Dash's solo S1E26.png Pinkie Pie ends her solo S1E26.png At the Gala background ponies 3 S01E26.png Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png Prince Blueblood takes a look at Rarity S1E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Grand Galloping Gala "pretty party ponies" S01E26.png Grand Galloping Gala "pretty party ponies" 2 S01E26.png Pinkie with Lyrica and Royal Ribbon S01E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie ends singing S01E26.png Pinkie Pie "It's all I ever dreamed?" S1E26.png Ponies at the gala S1E26.png Rainbow Dash catches Caesar S01E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Lyrica upset S01E26.png May Ball gets lifted by Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png May Ball disgruntled by Pinkie S1E26.png Rainbow can't handle it S1E26.png Nobleponies watch pillars topple S01E26.png Rainbow Crash S01E26.png 2ª Temporada A Simplicidade e a Elite A Canterlot street S2E9.png Rarity and Opalescence at the tea shop S2E9.png Ponies betting S2E9.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Rarity no reason S2E9.png Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png Rarity slow and cuddly S2E9.png Rarity now go! S2E9.png Rarity "Is that Princess Celestia?" S02E09.png Lyrica chatting S02E09.png Lyrica bald S02E09.png Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png Rarity they all know S2E9.png Rarity walking S2E9.png Finalmente um Amigo Cranky following Matilda S2E18.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance about to dance S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor start dance S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png Party time S02E26.png Rarity dance S2E26.png Wedding dance S2E26.png 3ª Temporada A Cura do Mistério Mágico Advancing Towards History S3E13.png Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1 Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E1.png Twilight, Spike, and Canterlot ponies S4E01.png Twilight and Royal Guard S4E1.png Pôneis Poderosos Spike looking down on Maretropolis S4E06.png Rarity Vai para Manehattan Prim and Suri on the runway S4E08.png The audience amazed S4E08.png Pony walking on runway S4E08.png Ponies showing off the Hotel Chic dresses S4E08.png Modos Simples Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Sweetie sees ponies running away S4E19.png Jogos de Equestria Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png 5ª Temporada Make New Friends But Keep Discord Lyra, Lyrica, and Silver Script shocked S5E7.png Lyra watches Lyrica Lilac faint S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png High-society ponies mingling S5E7.png Ponies notice the lights go out S5E7.png Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Amending Fences Twilight teleports outside the restaurant S5E12.png Twilight calling out to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Mercadorias Crystal empire set.jpg Diversos First wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Post wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 3.jpg Flim Flam brothers Gameloft ad.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens